Did You Know, Im Here?
by eLmaoo
Summary: kau tahu perasaanku padamu.Tapi aku juga tahu kau selalu menyangkalnya,Membuatku terus berharap,Tanpa kau pedulikan dan terus mengabaikan.Aku sudah lelah―sungguh lelah!.sekarang aku tahu siapa yg harus disalahkan. "AKU MEMBENCIMU CIEL!"-YAOI-RnR please
1. Where are you, Claude?

_Kalau saja 'waktu itu' tak pernah ada, akankah kau memilihku?_

_Tak lagi selalu menatap padanya_

_Tak lagi mencoba mencuri hatinya_

_Tak lagi merasa 'hanya kau yang mencintai'_

_Sadarkah kau…._

_Aku disini?_

***xxx***

***(/n_n)/ welcome to eLmaoo's Fiction \(n_n\)***

**Did you know, I'm here? **** eLmaoo**

**Kuroshitsuji **** Yana Toboso**

**Pairing: ClaudexAlois slight SebastianxCiel**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Warnings: OOC, AU, Sho-ai, The color of miss typ(o)**

**Ready to read?**

**Here we goooooooooo~~**

***(/n_n)/ welcome to eLmaoo's Fiction \(n_n\)***

***xxx***

Angin malam _Berkeley _di bulan Agustus, sungguh kurasakan dinginnya menusuk kulit hingga aku harus mengeratkan _jersey-_usang-milikku dengan tangan yang gemetar karena kedinginan.

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan aku masih disini. Di atas _Berkeley Pier, _tempat biasanya aku melamun dan memikirkan semua hal tentangnya.

Tentangnya… yang mungkin sedetik-pun tak pernah memikirkanku.

Aku memelintir rambut pirangku yang rupanya sudah mulai panjang. Kapan ya, terakhir kali aku memotongnya? Kalau tidak salah… sehari sebelum aku masuk _UC*. _Berarti sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu?

Kalau bicara soal kenapa aku bisa berada disini, tepatnya _Berkeley__―__California_, mungkin kalau 'dulu' aku pasti akan menjawab… Karena dia.

Karena dia ada disini.

Karena aku ingin mengejarnya.

Karena dia aku sampai rela meninggalkan _London._

Karena dia telah berjanji, kalau aku sudah lulus SMA, aku boleh ikut dengannya ke _California. _Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk bisa masuk _Berkeley_. Kalian tahu sendiri, tak sembarangan orang bisa masuk Universitas ternama itu.

Dan kalau saja aku tahu kenyatan yang sebenarnya seperti ini, lebih baik dulu aku tetap di _London _dan berusaha untuk melupakannya. Melupakan dia yang sejak kecil sudah kusukai―bahkan melampaui kata suka.

_Biru dengan hitam yang kontras, aku suka warna matamu._

Dulu dia pernah berkata seperti itu sebelum pergi kesini―tepatnya saat aku berumur 15 tahun.

"Hmph.."

Aku mendengus. Bodohnya aku waktu itu, berharap karena satu kalimat yang bahkan mungkin dia tak ingat apa yang telah ia ucapkan padaku hingga segila ini padanya.

Andaikan waktu itu―tak pernah ada….

―_flashback_

"_Yeey~ aku masuk! Aku masuk Berkeley~"_

_Sorakku girang sambil berputar-putar dan mengajak Hannah__―__pelayan kesayanganku, berputar bersama. Bisa kulihat Timber, Thompson dan Cantebury juga ikut tersenyum saat aku bersorak ria._

"_Tuan muda, sudah, saya pusing.."_

_Kata Hannah sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyuman Hannah seperti senyuman ibu.. walau aku tidak tahu bagaimana ibu tersenyum, karena ayah dan ibu.. sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahasnya._

_Aku menghentikan gerakanku dan tersenyum lebar._

"_Kalau begini, aku bisa ke tempat Claude 'kan?"_

_Aku melihat perubahan mimik wajah Hannah yang tiba-tiba menjadi diam__―__atau lebih tepatnya mendung?_

"_Hannah? Ada apa?"_

_Aku memiringkan wajahku untuk lebih memperjelas melihat wajah Hannah. Dan disana kulihat matanya yang menyorotkan sebuah ke khawatiran. Ada apa? Ada apa dengannya?_

"_Tidak ada apa-apa tuan muda, lebih baik tuan muda tidur, saya akan menyiapkan air hangat." Ujarnya lembut sambil tersenyum, tapi itu bukan senyumanmu…_

_Aku hanya terdiam menatap langkah Hannah dan yang lainnya menjauh._

_Kalau saja ada Claude…_

_***xxx***_

_Malam sudah beranjak larut, namun mataku masih tidak bisa tertutup._

_Aku mengenang kembali semuanya, sejak semula aku hanya anak yang baru saja masuk di dunia bangsawan seperti ini. Seorang Alois Trancy yang dulunya hanya anak jalanan sampai umurnya beranjak lima tahun. Aku dipungut oleh nya, oleh Claude. Atau lebih tepatnya, Claude yang memberiku 'jalan pulang'. Ia menemukanku yang saat itu sebatang kara, mengais sepotong roti dan__―__sangat menyedihkan. Tapi kedatangannya di malam bersalju itu membuatku kaget, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menarikku dan berkata kalau aku adalah putra keluarga Trancy yang sejak lama hilang._

_Wajahnya dingin.._

_Tangannya yang saat itu berumur 15 tahun menggenggam tanganku erat._

_Aku bingung, aku terkejut, namun…_

_Ia menengok padaku dan tersenyum.._

'_Mulai sekarang kita keluarga..'_

_Kata-kata itu__―__telah menyeretku menemukan sisi kebahagiaan terdalam.._

"…_.Claude.."_

_Entah sejak kapan hanya dengan menyebut namanya saja sudah membuatku tenang._

_Aku mengangkat tangan kananku keatas, rasanya… tinggi.._

"_Sudah enam bulan kau tidak memberi kabar.." gumamku entah pada siapa._

_Ya, Claude.. dia sudah lama tidak memberi kabar kerumah ini. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, apa hubungan Claude dengan keluarga Trancy?_

_Claude pernah bilang padaku, kalau dia anak yang di pungut oleh ayahku dulu. Usiaku dengannya terpaut jauh__―__sekitar sepuluh tahun. Claude memutuskan untuk pergi ke Berkeley untuk bekerja disana. Entahlah, mungkin dia sudah bosan dengan cemoohan kerabatku atau bangsawan Inggris lainnya. Sama hal-nya denganku, aku sudah… jenuh._

"_Aaah! Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku tidur!"_

_Aku menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku. Dan sosok tegap bermata gold itu kembali menyeruak masuk._

'_Biru dengan hitam yang kontras, aku suka warna matamu'_

_*BLUSH*_

_Aahh.. kenapa setiap mengingat itu wajahku menjadi panas sih!_

_Padahal hanya kata-kata itu.. tapi.. artinya sangat besar bagiku._

_Hh.. sejak kapan ya, perasaan ini muncul? Aku tidak tahu awal mula kapan dada kiriku seberisik ini setiap kali ada Claude, atau setiap kali aku mengenangnya. Mungkin karena sejak dulu aku selalu menempel padanya, sampai-sampai dia selalu mendengus kesal. Aku selalu menatap lekuk wajahnya yang selalu terkesan serius itu lama-lama__―__seakan khawatir kalau nanti aku tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah itu._

_Mataku mulai berat, dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga aku tersapa oleh dunia mimpi._

_***xxx***_

"_Hati-hati di jalan ya tuan mudaa!" teriak Hannah sambil melambai ketika mobilku sudah mulai menjauh. Badanku sedikit keluar dari jendela dan aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah dimana Hannah, Timber, Thompson dan Cantebury berada._

"_Aku akan memberi kabaar!"_

_Teriakku sambil tersenyum sejuta watt__―__menandakan bahwa aku sangat senang hari ini._

_Akhirnya aku.. dapat bertemu Claude!_

_***xxx***_

_Berkeley__―__California, USA__._

"_Waa.. besar sekali!"_

_Ucapku tertegun ketika sampai didepan gedung Universitas California__―__atau orang-orang bilang Berkeley. Aku menarik koper-ku sambil tak henti-hentinya melihat menara Santher yang terletak di dekat pintu gerbang kampus UC Berkeley._

'_BRUK'_

"_Au__―__"_

_Hh.. ini dia akibatnya kalau tidak memerhatikan jalan, baru saja aku ingin melangkah aku menabrak tubuh seseorang yang sepertinya agak sedikit lebih pendek dariku. Kulihat orang yang kutabrak tadi menunduk dan memegangi hidungnya. Sesaat aku terkagum melihat warna rambutnya yang__―__kelabu?_

"_Ma-maaf, tadi aku tidak lihat, maaf ya.."_

_Ucapku dengan menunduk, namun sesaat kemudian pemuda__―__eh? Pemuda? Kukira tadi dia seorang gadis!_

"_Kalau kau tidak bisa menggunakan matamu dengan baik, lebih baik tukar saja posisinya dengan mata kakimu!"_

_A-apa dia bilang? Kurang ajar! Siapa sih dia ini!_

"_Hey kau! Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Lagipula aku tidak sengaja! Menyebalkan sekali!"_

_Aku dapat melihat ekspresi mukanya yang menjadi kusut, mungkin dia marah._

"_Kau.. benar-benar gadis yang menyebalkan!"_

"_A-apa? Gadis? AKU INI LAKI-LAKI TAU!" Ucapku marah ketika dia salah menyangka diriku seorang perempuan. Kulihat alisnya berkedut dan matanya yang berwarna biru bagai batu safir berkilat emosi._

_Sejenak kami berdua terdiam. Ada sesuatu yang kufikirkan, orang dihadapanku ini.. gaya bicaranya brithis._

"_Kau.. orang Inggris?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang mulai mendatar__―__tidak terlihat emosi seperti tadi._

"_Ya, kau juga?" tanyaku dan hanya dijawab anggukan olehnya. Ini kesempatanku bertanya, dari tadi aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan gaya bicara di California, karena hampir seluruhnya memakai bahasa slank daerah sini. Hee, benar-benar merepotkan._

"_**Apa kau bisa membantuku?**__" ucap kami yang ternyata berbarengan. Kami saling tertegun dan kemudian tertawa bersama._

"_Pfft__―__hahaha~ ternyata kau orang baru juga, ya? Siapa namamu?"_

_Akhirnya sambil jalan kami mengobrol dan saling berkenalan. Nama anak bermata biru itu Ciel Phantomhive, aku kenal dengan marganya, kalau tidak salah phantomhive itu perusahaan mainan yang ikut andil dalam kerjasama keluarga Trancy, aku tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya kami bisa berbicara seperti ini. Dan yang paling mengejutkannya lagi, aku dan dia sama-sama berada dalam satu asrama. Dan yang paling tak bisa disangka adalah, kami satu kamar. Hee, benar-benar kebetulan yang menarik._

_***xxx***_

"_Jadi kau kesini untuk menemui seseorang?" Tanya Ciel padaku ketika kami memberesi barang-barang kami. Tanganku melipat baju-baju yang ada di koper dan memasukkannya ke lemari pakaian._

"_Ya, sudah lama orang yang kucari itu tak memberi kabar. Makanya aku ingin mencarinya disini." Ucapku sambil tetap bekerja._

"_Ohh.. kenapa tidak menelfonnya saja? Atau mengiriminya surat?" tanyanya lagi._

"_Hh.. kalau dari dulu aku sudah tahu alamat dan nomer telfonnya, cara itu sudah kulakukan sejak dulu."_

"_Loh? Memang dia tidak memberi informasi sedikitpun?"_

_Ketika Ciel bertanya hal itu, tiba-tiba gerakanku terhenti. Aku terdiam dan menghela nafas._

"…_Mungkin dia ingin aku tidak menyusulnya kesini." Ucapku lesu, dan Ciel juga ikut menghentikkan gerakannya merapikan baju-bajunya._

"_Mungkin juga karena dia sudah lupa padaku." Ucapku lagi sambil kembali membereskan barang-barangku._

_Tiba-tiba kurasakan wajahku dilempar sesuatu. Selembar kain atau saputangan milik Ciel yang berwarna biru dongker._

"_Bodoh." Ucapnya yang membuatku heran. Kutatap mata Ciel yang saat itu sedang menatapku dengan serius._

"_Kau bodoh, mana ada orang yang semudah itu melupakan keluarga." Aku hanya diam,_

"_Asal kau tahu saja, aku datang kesini sudah lebih dari sebulan yang lalu." Ujarnya lagi sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela._

"_Aku juga mencari seseorang."_

_Aku sedikit tersentak dan kemudian bertanya,_

"_Siapa?"_

_Ciel menengok, ia menatapku dengan tatapannya yang datar._

…_._

_.._

_._

"_Kekasihku."_

_***xxx***_

―_Sudah dua minggu aku berada di Berkeley, dan aku belum juga bertemu dengannya. Dengan Claude.._

_.._

"_Cieel! Disini!" Aku berteriak agak keras didepan Berkeley Springs Antique Mall. Kulihat Ciel yang memakai baju dan jaket yang terkesan biasa namun cocok dengan style-nya. Sedangkan aku, aku memakai kaos dan hoodie._

"_Maaf lama, dosen kimia itu menyebalkan," ucap Ciel dengan nada tak ramah. Bukan suatu yang aneh lagi sih mendengar ucapan Ciel yang kebanyakan berisi cibiran 'menyebalkan'._

"_Tidak apa-apa, hari ini kau ingin kemana? Katanya ada yang mau kau lihat?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan bersama dengannya._

"_Aku ingin ke tempat pertunjukkan klasik di central."_

"_Baiklah, ayo kita kesana."_

_***xxx***_

_Aku dan Ciel memasuki gedung dengan corak klasik di luarnya. Aku mengambil pamflet yang dibagikan oleh dorman di pintu masuk aula. Ciel sudah berjalan duluan ketika aku membaca urutan acara di pamflet itu._

'_**The Greates Pianist….**_

_Eh, nama orang ini.._

…

_.._

_._

_**Sebastian Michaelist'**_

_***xxx***_

_Kami mendapat tempat duduk ditengah, kulihat ekspresi Ciel yang semula mengkerut__―__yang kuyakin karena tadi ada preman yang menggodanya dan aku__―__menjadi rileks kembali setelah pertunjukkan pertama biola yang dibawakan oleh William T Spiers._

_Sebenarnya aku kurang mengerti akan music klasik, tapi ada sedikit yang kutahu. Dan sepertinya Ciel tahu banyak tentang ini, buktinya sejak tadi ia terlihat menikmati melody yang mengalun._

_Dan ketika pertunjukkan terakhir di gelar, yaitu pertunjukkan piano, Ciel terlihat sangat antusias._

"_Kau menyukai piano ya, Ciel?" Tanyaku sambil menatap matanya yang mulai berbinar-binar._

"_Ya, suka sekali! Entah kenapa.. piano itu mengingatkanku padanya.." Ucap Ciel dengan senyumannya yang sangat jarang kulihat__―__atau mungkin tidak pernah kulihat?_

"_Pada siapa?"_

_Saat Ciel ingin menjawab, suara pembawa acara dari panggung membuat perhatian kami berdua teralih._

"_Hadirin sekalian, tibalah kita di acara puncak. Sekarang mari kita sambut, permainan piano dari…_

_ Michaelist..!"_

_Suara tepukan tangan terdengar meriah di aula besar itu. Akhirnya sosok ber-jas hitam dengan mata crimson terlihat di atas panggung dengan senyumannya yang mempesona. Aku sedikit tertegun, orang di atas panggung itu mirip sekali dengan…Claude._

_Aku menengok ke arah Ciel, dan saat itu kutemukan sosoknya yang membeku ditempat dengan mata yang sedikit membelalak. Tubuh Ciel sedikit bergetar dan saat pemain piano itu mulai bermain, aku melihat air mata yang terjatuh dari mata safirnya._

"…_Ciel?"_

_Setelahnya kulihat dahi Ciel yang berkerut kesal lalu ia mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang sudah terbiasa beradaptasi di telingaku._

"_Breng…sek!"_

_Setelah mengucapkan itu, wajah Ciel menunduk hingga alunan melody dari sang pianis berhenti._

_Penonton riuh dan bertanya-tanya mengapa pianis itu menghentikkan permainan pianonya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, suara teduh menggema di aula itu._

"_Aku tahu kau disitu."_

_Semua penonton kembali diam, mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya, pada siapa pianis itu berkata. Sama sepertiku, aku bingung sebenarnya ia berbicara dengan siapa._

"_Maafkan aku menghilang seenaknya," Ucap pria dengan rambut hitam itu lagi. Aku melirik ke arah Ciel, kudapati tangannya yang mengepal erat dan wajahnya masih tertunduk. Aku sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Ciel, aku ingin bertanya ada apa dengannya, tapi takut mengganggunya._

"_Aku ingin kau mendengarkan ini. Musik yang mempertemukan kita."_

_Para wanita disitu sudah pasti banyak yang berharap, tapi mungkin diantara beberapa ratus penonton disitu hanya satu yang ia maksud. Siapakah dia?_

_Musik mulai mengalun, dan ini…_

_Ini melody…_

'_Salute d' Amore'_

_Ya ampun, sungguh bahagianya orang yang pianis itu maksud. Pasti mereka pasangan yang bahagia.. Andaikan Claude juga.. eh? Apa yang kufikirkan? Memangnya aku dan Claude sepasang kekasih? Uhh~ kenapa aku bisa berfikir begitu. Lagipula… memangnya Claude peduli padaku?_

"―_ikh.. hiks__―__breng…sek..kau.."_

_Lamunanku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara Ciel berucap disampingku._

"_Ci-ciel? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Setelah aku berbicara seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja Ciel berdiri dengan cepat. Sempat membuatku kaget, kukira dia marah padaku. Dan sesaat kemudian, Ciel pergi dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah dengan cepat._

"_Ciel? Ciel! Kau mau kemana? Hei!"_

_Tiba-tiba alunan melody kembali berhenti._

"_Berhenti."_

_Berbarengan dengan suara itu, langkah kaki Ciel terhenti. Ia terdiam di tempat. Sang pianis itu berdiri, perlahan ia melangkah ke bawah panggung dan berjalan sejajar dimana Ciel berdiri dan hanya diam. Aku mulai bisa menangkap semua ini. Mungkinkah Ciel…_

"_Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?"_

_Lama kelamaan langkah kaki orang itu mendekat ke arah Ciel. Lightning didalam aula itu mengikuti dimana sosok pianis berjalan. Ruangan ditempat itu gelap, dan sosok pianis itu mengundang beratus mata._

"_Maafkan aku…."_

_Akhirnya pianis itu sampai dibelakang tubuh Ciel yang ringkih dan kecil._

"_Ciel.."_

_Aku tertegun, sungguh beruntung sekali Ciel, ternyata kekasih yang ia maksud itu… Sebastian Michaelist? Hebaaat!_

_Kulihat tubuh Ciel yang berbalik, dan air muka Ciel sudah berubah, banyak jejak air mata yang belum mongering di wajahnya._

"_Kau.. sungguh menyebalkan Michaelist!"_

_Pianis itu tersenyum sebelum memeluk tubuh Ciel dengan erat. Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai penonton membahana di ruangan itu. _

_Aku tidak mengerti jalan cerita mereka.._

_Tapi aku berharap.._

_Claude juga mencintaiku seperti Sebastian mencintai Ciel.._

_Bolehkah aku berandai?_

_***xxx***_

"_Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodohbodohbodohbodoooooh! Kau sungguh bodoh Sebastian!"_

_Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat sosok Ciel yang seperti ini. Sekarang aku, Ciel, juga (entah mengapa) Sebastian Michaelist berjalan bersama menuju Spring State. Sepanjang perjalanan, Ciel terus mengutuki Sebastian dengan kata-kata yang membuat anak-anak disekitar mencatatnya dan menghafalnya untuk ia praktekan ke temannya (jangan dicontoh ya!)._

"_Iya, iya, aku minta maaf.." Ucap Sebastian yang sekarang sudah memakai pakaian biasa. Hanya kaos lengan panjang dan celana yang dipadukan._

"_Kau membuatku malu, mau ditaruh dimana wajahku nanti kalau bertemu dengan client Phantomhive, hah!"_

_Aku hanya diam sambil memerhatikan pertengkaran mereka (atau hanya Ciel) sambil menatap langit yang sudah mulai menampakkan warna orange. Hari sudah mulai senja…_

_Kapan ya, aku bisa bertemu Claude?_

_Kukira saat aku sudah berada di Berkeley, tak sulit bagiku untuk menemukannya. Tapi.. kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk menemukanku Claude? Seperti saat itu.. saat kau menemukanku dimalam bersalju itu.._

_Kau ada dimana Claude?_

"…_.is! hey! Alois!"_

"_E-eh? Iya? Ada apa?"_

_Tak kusangka aku melamun.._

"_Kau kenapa? Sedari tadi melamun seperti itu?" Tanya Sebastian._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa kok.. Maaf, tadi kau bicara apa Ciel?" Tanyaku dengan senyum yang kupaksaan._

"…_benar kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Benar kok.."_

"_Baiklah, Sebastian ingin mengajak makan. Kau ingin ke restoran apa?"_

_Sebaiknya aku pulang saja deh, mungkin sebenarnya Sebastian dan Ciel ingin berduaan dulu. Aku tidak mau jadi pengganggu._

"_Maaf Ciel, Sebastian, aku lupa ada tugas yang belum aku selesaikan. Kalian makan berdua saja, aku pulang duluan deh.."_

"_Tidak bisa! Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu, biar kutraktir." Ucap Sebastian sambil tersenyum._

"_Merepotkan, merepotkan apa?" Tanyaku dengan dahi mengernyit._

"_Tentu saja mengurus Ci__―__ugh!" Kulihat sikut Ciel__―__yg tak berprikemanusiaan__―__menancap(?) di perut Sebastian._

"_Jadi menurutmu aku ini merepotkan ya, Tuan Michaelist?"_

"_Bu-bukannya begitu.."_

"_Alois, lebih baik kau makan dulu bersama kami. Dari siang kau belum makan 'kan?"_

_Aku menatap jalanan aspal di bawahku._

"_Err.. tidak usah, tugas ini harus dikumpulkan besok pagi, nanti waktunya tidak sempat kalau tidak dikerjakan sekarang." Ucapku lagi sambil memaksakan senyuman._

_Wajah Ciel terlihat khawatir, tapi aku berusaha memastikannya._

"_Baiklah, tidak apa-apa nih?"_

"_Sungguh tidak apa-apa, kalian bersenang-senang saja dulu berdua. Aku pulang duluan ya.. Daa!"_

_Aku melambaikan tanganku dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Saat aku menengok kembali, Ciel dan juga Sebastian sudah berbalik dan menuju bangku taman. Aku dapat melihat tangan Sebastian yang hendak memegang pinggang Ciel, tapi cepat-cepat ditepis Ciel dengan sikut yang kembali menubruk perut Sebastian. Wajah Ciel terlihat kesal namun merona merah, sedangkan Sebastian tertawa sambil mengaduh sakit._

_Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.._

_Saat aku ingin berbalik, ada sosok familiar yang tertangkap oleh ekor mataku. Itu…_

_Claude?_

_***xxx***_

_Aku yakin betul dia ada disitu, di balik pohon sambil menatap ke arah Sebastian dan Ciel berada. Dia benar-benar Claude, aku yakin itu!_

_Aku melangkah dengan tergesa menuju sosok Claude, namun kerumunan orang di tengah kota itu memperlambat langkahku._

"_Sial! Claude! Claude!"_

_Aku berupaya memanggilnya. Namun sosok itu malah pergi dank arena banyak orang yang lalu lalang, aku tak bisa menduga arah mana dia pergi._

_Akhirnya aku tiba di belakang taman, dan disana kulihat ada Ciel dan Sebastian yang terduduk di bangku taman. Aku ingin memanggil mereka, namun rupanya mereka sedang bercakap-cakap._

"…_..aku tidak bisa. Dia selalu mengikutiku dimanapun aku berada Sebastian."_

_Eh? Ada apa dengan Ciel? Apa maksudnya?_

"_Dia benar-benar menjengkelkan. Apa dia tidak mau menyerah juga saat tahu kalau kau sudah bersamaku?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas, dia itu terlalu mengangguku. Mengirimiku bunga dan coklat! Menyebalkan! Memangnya aku seorang gadis!"_

"…_..kau mau aku membunuhnya?"_

"_He-hei, tidak usah sampai seperti itu. Lagipula…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Sepertinya dia.. tidak benar-benar menyukaiku.."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Orang itu.. seperti terkenang seseorang, aku pernah berbicara dengannya dan dia salah menyebut nama seseorang. Kalau tidak salah.. hmm.. siapa ya? Aku lupa!"_

"_Tapi orang seperti dia benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran."_

"…_Kau ini, sedikit-sedikit main bunuh, hajar, seperti Lau saja."_

"_Kau tahu sendiri aku paling tidak suka dengannya. Dia itu peritis wine terkenal 'kan? tersenyum saja jarang."_

"_Ya.. orang itu sangat serius, aku malas meladeninya."_

"_Aku akan menyelidikinya."_

_Sebenarnya mereka sedang membicarakan siapa sih?_

"_Aku akan menyelidiki.. Claude Faustus."_

'_DEG'_

_Apa.. maksud semua ini?_

_Claude.. kau.._

"―_ukh!"_

_Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari tempat itu. Sudah tak terhitung berapa orang yang kutabrak. Aku terus berlari, hingga tak tahu berada dimana. Aku bingung! Ada apa dengan Claude? Kenapa dia.._

_Apa dia menyukai Ciel?_

_Aku__―_

"―_ikh.. hiks.. hiks.. Claude.."_

_Aku.._

_Begitu bodoh.._

***To Be Continued***

Araa~~ my 1st fic Kuroshitsuji~~

Dan bikinnya pas lagi laper-lapernya nih.. ==" maklumlagipuasa

Tadinya pengen kubuat jadi _oneshoot_, tapi pas lagi bengong, dapet ide. 'Gimana kalo fic-ini kubuat selama bulan puasa' yah akhirnya jadilah ini..

Di chapter depan kayaknya masih flashback.

Oh iyam saya belom memperkenalkan diri ya? xD

Buat Readers fandom Kuroshitsuji, salam kenal.. Panggil saya el atau eru~ sesuka kalian lah pokoknya..

Insya allah aku targetin sampe 3 chapter aja.

Sip! Mind to RnR?


	2. Allegory of Love

_Aku melihatmu diam disana_

_Terjamah kabut hingga sosokmu pudar_

_Sungguh indah berandai_

_Jika semuanya tak hilang seperti yang kuharapkan_

_Kumohon, satu kali saja_

_Tatap aku…._

_._

_._

_._

_Claude.._

***(/n_n)/ welcome to eLmaoo's Fiction \(n_n\)***

**Did you know, I'm here? ****eLmaoo**

**Kuroshitsuji **** Yana Toboso**

**Pairing: ClaudexAlois slight SebastianxCiel**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Warnings: OOC, AU, Sho-ai, The color of miss typ(o)**

**Ready to read?**

**Here we goooooooooo~~**

***(/n_n)/ welcome to eLmaoo's Fiction \(n_n\)***

***xxx***

_Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari tempat itu. Sudah tak terhitung berapa orang yang kutabrak. Aku terus berlari, hingga tak tahu berada dimana. Aku bingung! Ada apa dengan Claude? Kenapa dia.._

_Apa dia menyukai Ciel?_

_Aku__―_

"―_ikh.. hiks.. hiks.. Claude.."_

_Aku.._

_Begitu bodoh.._

***xxx***

_Kakiku terus berlari, hingga akhirnya terhenti di sebuah tempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang banyak saat malam hari. __―__Berkeley Pier._

_Hari sudah malam dan entah mengapa aku merasa malam ini adalah malam tergelap bagai di telan gerhana._

_Hanya aku sendiri._

_Gelap._

_Ditelan kegelapan._

"_Heh, bodoh sekali! Ternyata__―__semua percuma, ya?" Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menatap air laut yang menampilkan wajahku yang saat ini gusar. Aku tidak tahu kapan dan atas perintah siapa bening air mulai jatuh dari mataku. Meleleh begitu saja dengan semosi yang seakan berbelit di kepalaku. _

"_Kenapa.. hanya aku yang.. mencari?" Suaraku mulai bergetar, ada rasa sesak yang meluap-luap di dalam hatiku. Rasanya mataku panas dan lelehan air itu terjatuh tanpa kuseka. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat. Rasanya sangat sesak, sesak hingga bening air ini terus turun membasahi lekuk wajahku._

"_Dari awal.. hanya aku yang berusaha mengejarnya.. dari awal hanya aku yang__―__ukh!" Aku tak kuat menahan isakan, sungguh saat ini aku ingin sekali berteriak._

_Meneriakan namanya._

_Mengucapkan beberapa umpatan padanya._

_Meluapkan semua emosi dan kekesalanku padanya._

_Dan mengakui bahwa semua yang kulakukan hanyalah sia-sia.._

_Ya, sia-sia.._

_Aku yang dari awal terlalu bodoh untuk berharap_

_Tanpa berfikir, apakah ia peduli?_

_Dan mungkin saja ia malah ingin aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi._

_Hanya aku.._

_Disini hanya aku.._

_Yang terlalu berharap._

_Aku terus menangis hingga sebuah suara berat membuatku tersentak._

"_Wah~ ada apa denganmu, gadis manis?"_

_Aku tersentak, dengan cepat aku menengok pada sumber suara dan menangkap ketiga sosok laki-laki yang sepertinya__―__mabuk._

_Gawat, ini sungguh gawat._

_Satu orang dari mereka bertubuh besar dan memakai jaket berwarna merah, dan yang lainnya terlihat sedang menyeringai dan membawa botol kosong__―__mungkin itu sejenis alkohol._

_Aku menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu, tetapi salah satu dari mereka menahan tanganku dan membalikkan badanku._

―_Sial! Jalanan sudah sepi._

"_A-apa!" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Mereka bertiga menyeringai, dan laki-laki berjaket merah yang memegang lenganku terkekeh sebelum menempelkan hidungnya pada kulit lenganku dan mengendus aroma tubuhku._

'_PLAK'_

_Aku menepis tanganku darinya. Orang-orang dihadapanku ini.. benar-benar menjijikkan!_

"_Kita beruntung Jake, ternyata kitten ini laki-laki." Aku tersentak, aku baru sadar bahwa aku ada dalam masalah besar. Ketiga laki-laki ini__―_

_Cepat-cepat aku menggerakan kakiku untuk berlari, tapi dengan sigapnya mereka mengejarku dan kembali menahan tanganku. Jantungku berdebar begitu kencang. __―__aku..sungguh takut! Sial! Ini salahku karena tidak cepat-cepat pulang! Ayolah Alois, ini California! Kau harus sadar dengan orang-orang berbahaya pada malam harinya! Aku sungguh bodoh! _

"_Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana, sudah pasrah saja dan nikmati permainan kami."_

_Aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah bergerak dari pangkal leherku hingga rahangku. Mataku membulat, aku berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari mereka, namun ketiga orang itu masing-masing memegangi tangan dan kakiku._

"_Ti-tidak!__―__jangan! kumohon berhenti__―__!"_

_Air mataku kembali mengalir, tanganku bergetar, aku takut! Takut! Kumohon, tuhan, aku tidak mau ini terjadi! Aku mohon.. tolong aku!_

_Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk kedalam bajuku. Tidak! Aku tidak mau ini terjadi!_

_Tolong! Siapapun__―__!_

'_DOR'_

_Aku tersentak, begitupun ketiga laki-laki yang ingin menjamahku. Suara tembakan itu terasa dekat. Aku menengok mencari asal suara, dan dari ujung jembatan terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Salah satu dari ketiga orang tadi bertanya,_

"_Si-siapa kau?" Tanyanya sambil bersiap dengan pisau lipat yang ia bawa. Kedua orang temannya juga bersiap-siap dengan botol yang tadi mereka bawa, namun sosok yang belum terlihat jelas karena gelap itu tetap melangkah tenang.__―__Langkah itu mendekat hingga tertuang cahaya lampu yang berada di atasnya._

_Aku terbelalak._

_Jantungku benar-benar sudah berdetak tak wajar,_

_Dan hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuatku sebahagia ini hanya dengan menatap wajahnya saja._

_Mulutku menggumamkan sesuatu, namun aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang kuucapkan._

"_Lepaskan tangan kotor kalian darinya."_

_Suara rendah dan berat yang selalu terdengar dalam anganku…kini aku benar-benar dapat mendengarnya._

_Perlahan ketiga orang itu melepaskan tangan mereka dari tubuhku__._

_Kakiku terasa lemas, dan akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk dan bergetar―tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku pada wajah tegas yang beraut datar._

_Ia kembali melangkah sambil mengangkat satu tangannya―ditangannya terdapat revolver yang siap meluncurkan peluru bila pelatuk sudah di tekan._

"_Pergi. Atau. Mati!"_

_Ucapnya dengan setiap penekanan pada tiga kata yang ia ucapkan. Dan dengan suksesnya ia membuat ketiga laki-laki tadi berbalik dan pergi dengan wajah ketakutan._

_Aku masih duduk, namun kini kepalaku tertunduk. Aku tidak percaya, apakah ini hanya perbuatan sial dari mimpi atau bukan. Namun yang pasti, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang meluap-luap. Antara senang, benci, kesal, sedih, berdebar dan.. rindu._

_Aku tahu ia melangkah ke arahku, berhenti didepanku yang terduduk dan berjongkok dihadapanku. Aku dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya yang sama sekali tak berubah. Ia memakai jas hitam, hanya itu yang kutahu, karena aku masih menunduk dan mengepalkan tanganku agar tak terlihat gemetar._

"_Kau tahu?"_

_Aku sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suaranya yang selalu ada dalam mimpiku. Tapi aku tetap menunduk, karena tak mau ia melihat wajahku yang sudah terpoles oleh lelehan air mata._

"_Kau sungguh merepotkan."_

…

_.._

_Apa.. dia bilang? Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu bukan 'salam' yang ia ucapkan, tetapi malah kalimat itu? Merepotkan katanya? Jadi selama ini dia menganggapku merepotkan?_

_Tiba-tiba aku merasa kesal. Alisku mengkerut dan aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan wajahku yang deras oleh air mata. Aku mendongakkan wajahku menatapnya, dengan sorotan benci aku menatap lurus matanya yang ber-iris gold._

"_KALAU SEBEGITU MEREPOTKANNYA AKU, HARUSNYA KAU BIARKAN SAJA AKU DISETUBUHI OLEH KETIGA ORANG TA―"_

_Bola mataku membulat, ucapanku terputus dan jantungku terasa sangat berisik._

_Aroma tubuhnya begitu menusuk penciumanku._

_Ia.._

_Memelukku dengan erat._

"_Kau sungguh merepotkan, Alois. Kau sungguh membuatku hampir hilang kendali."_

_Aku masih tak sadar dengan semua ini, mataku masih membulat dan kurasakan pelukannya makin mengerat._

"_Kalau yang tadi sampai terjadi―"_

_Aku terbangun dari keterkejutanku saat ia melepaskan rengkuhannya. Ia―dengan wajahnya yang selalu terkesan serius menatapku hingga aku benar-benar merasakan bahwa yang ada dihadapanku ini memang benar-benar dia. Ini bukan mimpi 'kan? aku percaya ini bukan mimpi._

_Akhirnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu…_

…_.._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

"_Claude"_

**(/n_n)/eLmaoo's fiction\(n_n\)**

_Kau tak berubah. Masih dengan wajah datarmu yang membuatku terus memandngnya. Bahkan pupil mataku tak bergerak sedikitpun ketika untuk kesekian kalinya aku terhipnotis oleh pesonamu._

_Namun kau mengabaikanku._

_Hanya memandang laut dan diam._

_Tak ada yang memulai terlebih dahulu, kau maupun aku sama-sama tak menyinggung masalah kedatanganku kemari._

_Hanya diam._

_Diam yang membuatku kembali sesak._

_Sebenarnya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin aku ungkapkan padanya._

'_Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar?'_

'_Kenapa kau tidak mencariku?'_

'_Kenapa kau__―__tidak! Apa hubunganmu dengan Ciel?'_

_Okey, aku tahu pertanyaan terakhir adalah pertanyaan yang tabu untuk dibicarakan, tetapi bagaimanapun juga aku ingin tahu! Apa benar dia mengejar Ciel?_

_Lamunanku buyar ketika akhirnya suara baritone itu terdengar kembali._

"_Sudah malam, kau pulanglah."_

_Aku tersentak ketika ia bergerak pergi dan melangkah. Dadaku terasa tercekak, tidak! Aku tidak mau hanya seperti ini! Sudah lama aku menunggu kedatangannya dan sekarang hanya berakhir tanpa satu kalimatpun yang memberikan penjelasan. Ini semua terasa menggantung!_

"_Tu__―__Tunggu, Claude!"_

_Akhirnya langkah itu kembali terhenti, dan entah mengapa aku menunduk__―__masih belum siap menatap wajahnya yang lurus menatap padaku. Aku tidak mau dia memandangku seperti orang konyol yang baru saja melakukan hal paling bodoh._

"…_.Apa?"_

_Tanyanya dengan nada datar, seperti biasa. Namun malah semakin membuatku sesak. Nada itu__―__seakan ia tak peduli denganku._

"_A..Aku.. sudah masuk__―__Berkeley, apa kau__―__"_

"_Aku tahu."_

_Dia tahu? dia bilang dia tahu? lalu kenapa dia__―_

"_Kenapa kau.. tidak menemuiku?"_

_Akhirnya kalimat itu keluar, terdengar bergetar dan mataku kembali memanas. Aku kini menatap matanya, dengan mataku yang sudah dihiasi dengan lelehan air mata. Aku melihat wajahnya yang sedikit tersentak._

"_Kenapa kau__―__tak pernah__menemuiku?"_

_Sesak._

_Hingga rasanya aku tak sanggup lagi untuk bicara._

_Claude terlihat bingung, dan ia melangkah kembali pada sosokku yang kini tengah menangis menahan isakanku._

_Aku bertanya padanya seperti ini, namun aku juga takut mendengar jawabannya. Aku tidak mau jawaban yang keluar darinya adalah rasa bencinya padaku._

_Karena aku merepotkan?_

_Karena ia sama sekali tidak peduli denganku?_

_Karena dia__―__sudah menyukai Ciel?_

_Aku__―__dadaku terasa sesak sekali. Mataku berkedut dan terasa panas karena terus menangis._

_Sesak!_

_Sesak!_

_Aku__―_

'_BRUK'_

"_ALOIS!"_

…

_.._

_Kau tahu perasaanku padamu_

_Tapi aku juga tahu kau selalu menyangkalnya_

_Membuatku terus berharap_

_Tanpa kau pedulikan dan terus mengabaikan_

_Aku sudah lelah_

_..._

_.._

_Lelah_

***xxx***

_Saat aku sadar, aku sudah ada di rumah sakit dengan infuse yang berada di tanganku. Mataku menangkap sosok tubuh yang familiar. Orang itu membelakangiku, namun aku langsung dapat mengenali siapa dia._

―_Rambut panjangnya yang sedang membelakangiku dan harum tubuhnya yang menguar._

_Ia berbalik, dan wajahnya ketika melihatku sudah terbangun sangat terkejut._

"_Tuan muda Alois!"_

―_Hannah._

_Ia menitikkan air matanya dan menggenggam tanganku._

_Aku tersenyum, jujur aku sudah sangat merindukannya._

"_Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Hannah?"_

_Wanita itu hanya terdiam dan mengusap rambutku lembut. Ah.. aku sangat rindu dengan usapannya ini._

"_Claude yang memeberitahuku. Katanya tuan muda pingsan karena asma dan anemia. Saya langsung cepat-cepat kesini."_

_Hatiku terasa menyelekit ketika Hannah mengucap nama Claude. Aku tersenyum samar lalu menatap pada pemandangan pagi diluar jendela._

"_Orang itu__―__sudah pergi lagi, ya?"_

_Hannah terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku._

"_Hmm.. ya, tuan muda."_

_Aku tetap menatap keluar jendela. Tidak mau menatap wajah Hannah saat ini. Karena sekarang, mataku mulai terasa panas kembali, dan entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi cengeng seperti ini. Meneteskan air mata__―__yang sulit untuk kuseka._

"_Oh…"_

_Hanya suara itu yang bisa kukeluarkan, aku tidak mau Hannah tahu aku sedang menangis. Tidak. Aku bukan orang lemah._

_Aku tidak akan menjadi lemah_

_Hanya karena orang itu_

_Hanya karena.._

_Claude?_

***xxx***

"_Alois, bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

_Menanggapi ucapan anak bermata safir itu aku hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Lumayan membaik." Dan ia ikut tersenyum._

_Sebenarnya untuk saat ini sosok di hadapanku adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin kutemui. __―__Ciel._

_Seperti biasa, sikapnya yang dingin membuatku lebih lega karena tidak harus mengobrol panjang lebar dengannya. Aku merasa seperti orang munafik. Ya.. sangat munafik!_

"_Kau tidak bersama.. Sebastian?"_

_Ia yang tadinya sedang membaca sebuah surat kabar meluruskan wajahnya menatapku. Iris safir terkesan bosan, agak lama ia terdiam dan dahinya berkerut._

"_Aku tidak mau membicarakan 'orang itu' sekarang. Che! Menyebalkan!"_

_Aku terkikik geli, sudah dapat ditebak. Pasti dia dan Sebastian sedang bertengkar__―a__tau lebih tepatnya Ciel sedang merajuk. Aku tertawa, tapi hatiku sakit._

_Kalian membuatku…_

_Iri._

"_Sudah jam tiga, aku ada mata kuliah. Aku pergi dulu ya, Alois. Cepat sembuh!"_

_Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan sapuan angin menyeka helaian kelabunya__―__aku sedikit tertegun melihat keindahan rambut dan mata yang dimiliki oleh Ciel. Ciel selalu sempurna dalam segalanya. Dia mempunyai segalanya yang ingin aku miliki. Aku iri__―__terlampau iri padanya._

_Tak kusadari bahwa saat ini sorotan mataku padanya berubah berkilat. Tak ada senyuman dan kata-kata yang menjawab kalimatnya tadi, hanya diam__―__diam dengan mata yang menyalahkan. Hingga wajah yang selalu terlihat menggoda bagi para gay di scot itu menatapku bingung._

"_Alois?"_

_Aku tersentak, buru-buru kupasang wajahku yang terpoles senyum yang memaksa._

"_Ah iya! Maaf aku melamun, terimakasih sudah repot-repot datang."_

_Ia membalasnya dengan sedikit senyuman, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar yang menjadi ruang inapku._

_Aku menghela nafas berat, kusandarkan punggungku pada bantal dan kuarahkan pandanganku pada halaman diluar sana. Sejenak aku berfikir, apakah Ciel dapat melihat apa yang kusembunyikan? Apa ia tahu kalau aku__―__apa? Apa barusan aku berfikir untuk membencinya? Tapi kenapa? Memangnya ia berbuat salah? Kenapa aku__―__?_

"_Aaah! Hentikan pemikiran seperti itu Alois!"_

_Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri, namun ada banyak sisi dari diri Ciel yang sangat ingin kumilik. Terlalu banyak__―__hingga rasanya ingin memiliki._

_Aku sangat serakah._

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

_Aku tersentak ketika suara rendah nan berat itu mengalun hingga membuatku dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian dari pemadangan diluar sana. Aku tertegun dan kaget ketika melihatnya tengah berdiri disana, memandangku dengan datar seperti ia yang biasanya._

_Ia berjalan mendekat, menarik bangku yang sesaat tadi terpakai oleh Ciel dan duduk dibangku itu. Aku hanya diam, mengerutkan dahiku dan membuang muka. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk bersikap ramah padanya._

_Sejenak kami berdua terdiam, tak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan. Lagipula, kalau dia memulai percakapan-pun, aku tak yakin ingin menjawab. Andaikan ia tahu seberapa kesalnya aku pada ia yang memiliki eksitensi begitu jauh dariku._

_Aku mendengar suara helaan nafas darinya, ia membungkukkan badannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantong pelastik yang mungkin ia bawa tadi__―__tidak tahu lah, aku malas memperhatikannya saat ini._

_Yah.. walaupun aku bilang begitu.. entah kenapa bola mataku sedikit mencuri pandang kearahnya. Dan yang kulihat sekarang benar-benar membuatku__―__mengeluarkan air liur._

"_Itu kan__―__" ucapku dengan mata berbinar-binar._

_Claude yang sedang memakan makanan yang dulu sangat kusuka itu menyeringai sambil terus memakan cemilan khas Inggris yang ia bawa di kantung pelastik tadi. Aaaah! Aku mauu!_

"_Hm..____Eccles Cake, enak sekali."_

_Ia memakannya sambil menjilati jari-jarinya yang terkena lelehan saus coklat. Menyebalkan! Dia sengaja membuatku iri!_

_Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku, mengerutkan dahiku kembali sambil menutup mataku. Tetapi bau kue nya~_

"_Mau?"_

_Dengan kecepatan suara(?) aku menengok padanya dengan mata yang kembali berbinar-binar dan anggukan yang cepat._

_Ia__―__tersenyum._

_Sekian lama aku tidak melihatnya tersenyum sekarang aku dapat melihatnya lagi._

_Senyuman Claude._

"_Hm? Ada sesuatu diwajahku?"_

_Tanyanya yang membuatku terbangun dari__―__err terpesona?_

"_Ahaha.. tidak itu__―__" saat aku melihat ke arah pipinya, ada sisa kue yang menempel. Aku terkekeh, membuat Claude mengernyitkan dahinya._

"_Itu ada sisa kue di pipimu,"_

_Aku mengulurkan tanganku, menyentuh sisa kue yang menempel di pipinya. Saat aku ingin menarik tanganku kembali, tangan yang lebih besar menggenggam tanganku._

―_Tangan Claude._

_Iris gold nya menatap wajahku lekat-lekat, tangannya menahan tanganku dengan genggaman yang sedikit kuat. Aku__―__sibuk dengan denyut jantungku._

"_Apa?"_

_Tanyaku canggung. Aku menundukkan kepalaku supaya ia tak melihat ekspresiku yang bodoh ini._

"_Alois… pejamkan matamu."_

_Aku tersentak dan berusaha berperang dengan fantasi gila yang kini menyerang otakku. Apa yang ingin Claude lakukan?_

"_Jangan bergerak!"_

_Aku menuruti kata-katanya, menutup mata dan sebisa mungkin tidak menggerakkan tubuhku. Aku merasakan tangannya menyentuh kepalaku, dan__―_

'_KROK'_

_Eh?_

_Tadi itu__―_

_Aku membuka mataku dan yang muncul di depan wajahku…_

"_HYAAAAA! SINGKIRKAN MAKHLUK MENJIJIKKAN ITUUU!"_

_Satu hewan yang sangat kubenci kini ada di tangannya._

_Kodok._

_Aku melompat dari sisi ranjang kebawah, dan untung saja infusku tidak lepas._

_Aku melihat Claude yang terkekeh lalu melepaskan kodok itu lewat jendela._

_Nafasku masih ngos-ngosan dan kembali rileks ketika melihat tawa Claude yang sungguh-teramat-jarang-sekali terlihat. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan dahiku kembali berkerut._

"_Hmph! Harusnya kau lihat ekspresimu tadi, tuan muda."_

_Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek, ditambah lagi dengan embel-embel 'tuan muda'. Cih! Tak kusangka sekarang ia berubah menjadi sangat mengesalkan. Aku melipat kedua tanagnku di depan dada dengan masih mengerucutkan mulutku._

"_Ini majalah siapa?"_

_Tanya Claude membuyarkan kekesalanku. Aku menengok padanya dan berfikir sejenak._

"_Oh itu, itu majalah…"_

_Bodoh! Kalau aku bilang itu majalah Ciel, nanti pasti pembicarannya akan lain. Tapi__―__ah! Aku baru sadar, tadi saat Ciel baru saja keluar, Claude masuk, mungkinkah mereka bertemu?_

_Apa kalau aku bertanya sekarang__―__tidak apa-apa?_

"_Ehm.. itu.. majalah Ciel, temanku."_

_Sejenak aku melihat ekspresi Claude yang sedikit berubah, itu membuat sesuatu dalam otakku menangkap sesuatu. Claude menaruh kembali majalah milik Ciel lalu hanya bergumam "oh.."_

_Aku mengeratkan kepalan tanganku pada baju kemeja yang kupakai._

"_Emm.. kau kenal__―__Ciel, 'kan?"_

_Kulihat ia yang sedikit tersentak lalu menghindari kontak mata denganku._

"…_.Ya."_

_Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya 'ya'. Namun hatiku serasa tercekak._

"_Kau kenal dia__―__dimana?"_

_Claude terdiam, agak lama saat akhirnya bibi itu kembali terbuka. Ia menatapku dengan pandangannya yang kembali datar._

"…_.Bukan urusanmu."_

'_DEG'_

…

_.._

_._

_Aku.._

_Saat itu aku berfikir,_

_Ternyata aku__―_

_Tidak ada harganya bagimu_

***xxx***

"…_.Bukan urusanmu."_

'_DEG'_

_Jangan__―__katakan hal itu! Jangan menatapku seperti itu._

_Aku memang tak berhak mencampuri urusanmu, tapi.. dengan kalimat itu kau seakan menjelaskan semua perasaanmu padanya. Pada Ciel._

_Aku mengepalkan tanganku, menunduk dalam menahan tetesan yang sudah pasti cepat atau lambat akan keluar. Aku tidak mau seperti ini, terlihat lemah dan seakan minta dikasihani. Aku tidak mau air mata ini menetes. Tidak mau!_

'_GREEK'_

_Aku tahu ia berdiri dari kursi yang tadi ia duduki dan melangkah menjauh._

"_Aku pulang dulu."_

"…_."_

_Aku tak menjawab, seiring dengan ketukan sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai semakin menjauh, air mataku meleleh lagi dengan derasnya._

"_Kau__―__menyukai Ciel, kau selalu mengejarnya. Apa benar__―__itu?"_

_Kali ini langkahnya yang nyaris melewati pintu berhenti. Dapat kulihat titik-titik air yang membasahi kemejaku. Dengan hati melengos aku menengok padanya yang kini membelakangiku._

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan, rasanya tiba-tiba saja aku bertanya menurut kata hatiku._

_Padahal.._

_Aku sudah tahu jawabannya._

_Tapi kumohon, sangkal lah.._

_Kumohon Claude.._

_Perlahan tubuhnya berbalik, menampakkan wajahnya yang datar dan tatapan matanya yang dingin._

_Ia melihatku yang sudah tertoreh lelehan air mata._

_Ia membuka mulutnya,_

_Kumohon jangan katakana itu!_

_Kumohon jangan ucapkan!_

_Kumohon__―_

"…_.ya."_

'_Tes'_

"_Ya, aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya."_

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Langkah itu kembali menjauh._

_Dia telah__―__pergi._

"_Ukh__―__uh.. hiks__―__tidak__―__Claude__―__Jangan__―__! Khh-"_

_Sakit.._

_Pedih_

_Rasanya sungguh pedih_

_._

_._

_._

_Kenapa ia tak menyangkalnya?_

_._

_._

_._

_Dari awal memang aku yang bodoh_

_._

_._

_._

_Aku sudah tidak mau berharap lagi_

_._

_._

_._

_Sudah!_

_._

_._

_Cukup!_

_._

_._

"_AKU MEMBENCIMU CIEL!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Ya, sekarang aku tahu, siapa yang semestinya disalahkan_

_._

_._

_Ini semua salahnya!_

_Salahnya!_

***To Be Continued***

…**romance abal!**

**Kedikitan ya? ;w; **

**Hee tadinya kan targetnya selama bulan puasa ==;; tapi malah keblablasan sampe abis lebaran gini. Oh ya~ mohon maaf ya kalo saya ada salah . (?) dan mungkin untuk chapter kali ini yang mengecewakan ==a**

**Oh iya, banyak yang bilang disini Alois nya OOC ya? =A=a emang iya sih, Alois nya OOC to the max ==b /timpukin/**

**Tapi kalo ga dibuat OOC ga seruu =3= tau sendiri sifatnya dia yg bener-bener seenaknya sen****―*ditempong alois***

**Oh ya, MAKASIH BANYAK YANG SUDAH RnR YAA XX'D**

**Kirain fic ini ga bakal laku ;w;**

**Thanks a lot for:**

**Author Jelek aka Lia-chan, Cuitcuit, Hime Uguisu, Nachie-chan, dan alwayztora**

**DOMO ARIGATOU .**

**Dan terimakasih juga buat Silent Reader yang sudah bersedia baca :'D /emang ada?/**

**Sip~ kita bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~**

**Jaaaaa X'3**


End file.
